peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Newsgroup, Mailing List?
Please leave your action=edit&section=new}} comment below. Newsgroup, Mailing List? Message to "Peel Newsgroup" from Alasdair Macdonald (Thu Feb 12, 2009 7:06 pm) The wiki seems to be riddled with a semantic error: this mailing list is a mailing list; it is not a newsgroup. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Newsgroup http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Peel_Newsgroup Fair point See what you're saying. It would certainly be possible to rename the page and change future references to the new name. All the existing links would then be redirected there. Might be a bit of a drag to comb the whole Wiki and correct all existing links, though. Reasons why "Peel Newsgroup" is currently used: * It's been referred to in this way since Adam set up the Wiki and wrote the first articles here. Just carried on using the same style. * It's referred to in this way on johnpeel.net (and previously on John Peel Everyday, I think). Having it the same here avoids possible confusion (ie, suggestion that there might be two different groups). Similarly, Ken refers to the "John Peel News Group on Yahoo" (Peel Sessions, p 352). The actual Yahoo page (http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/) gives the name as "John Peel radio show discussion group". This seems a bit long, but perhaps "Yahoo Peel Group" would cover all bases. I don't mind making the change, but not sure it's worth the confusion unless all existing links are renamed (which seems like a lot of work). Open to discussion on this one. All opinions welcome. We can make the change if people feel strongly about it. Steve W 03:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Peel-related newsgroups There is a news-to-web interface for free.uk.john-peel here: http://groups.google.com/group/free.uk.john-peel/topics?lnk=srg The group doesn't seem to have any non-spam postings since December 2005. Additionally, there are 3 related binary newsgroups: * alt.binaries.sounds.mp3.john-peel * alt.binaries.sounds.mp3.peel * alt.binaries.sounds.mp3.peel-sessions OK, convinced Fair enough, good to avoid possible confusion. I'm good to make the change over the weekend if no one minds. Will change the page name and major links to it (eg, left menu, 400 Box page). After that it's a matter of using the new name on newly created pages and changing old links as people come across them. (The old ones will be redirected automatically to the renamed page anyway, but it would be good to try for a consistent style as much as possible). Is "Yahoo Peel Group" OK with everyone? Steve W 12:11, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Yes Steve, I for one am fine with that. Thanks for sorting this out. so.it.goes.2512 13:38, 13 February 2009 (UTC) More (from Alasdair and Stuart) Two more messages on the subject to the Peel newsgroup/mailing list, whatever: 2009/2/13 Stuart Mchugh : > 2009/2/12 Alasdair Macdonald > > The wiki seems to be riddled with a semantic error: this mailing list > is a mailing list; it is not a newsgroup. > http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Newsgroup > http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Peel_Newsgroup > > I'd not seen that before - as it happens the reason this *mailing list* was > set up was because the moderator types on Usenet (I think) refused to let me > set up a Peel newsgroup. They were quite snotty about it I recall, saying > that the general 'indie' (or whatever) category already covered that type of > music, overlooking the fact that apart from it being a very discrete radio > show rather than a music genre, Peel's shows covered such a wide range of > styles that... anyway, I think I lost patience or quite possibly the rag > with them and started this *mailing list* up. > Does anyone actually use newsgroups for discussions such as these any more Alasdair Macdonald There *is* at least one Peel newsgroup - free.uk.john-peel (seems to be unused) - and some binary groups too. At the time - or around the time this mailing list was formed, there was a mailing list business called "onelist". I don't know if this list was set up as a onelist, initially - however I dare say you remember, Stuart. Subsequently they were acquired / renamed by egroups. Subsequent to that, egroups were taken over by yahoo, and branded "yahoo groups". Referring to this mailing list as a yahoo list would be like referring to the FA Cup as the Carling FA Cup; it's a brand that has changed in the past and is liable to change again in the future. change plan? OK, points taken. Perhaps either just "Peel Group" or "Peel Mailing List" would be better. I don't really mind either of these. Anyone got a preference? Former seems shorter and closer to what we have now, while latter falls in with Stuart's original intentions and is probably more accurate. Change will get made today (Sat) or tomorrow, so if anyone feels strongly about it, please add a comment and let us know what you think. Steve W 06:11, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Change made This is just to notify anyone interested that name of the page under discussion has now been changed to Peel Mailing List. This is has been done for a number of reasons: * To be as accurate as possible. It seems to me that one of the main benefits of this wiki and others is that changes can be made easily if better information becomes available. There is no reason to stick with the old name beyond the fact that it was the one already there. We should not be worried about making changes where they are needed. * To show respect for the wishes of Stuart, the original founder of the mailing list, as per his message above. I for one am very grateful to him for setting up the list in the first place and am more than happy to show my appreciation by making the change here. *To avoid confusion with online groups that can accurately be described as "newsgroups", as per the messages above. I have already made the change to the name of the page itself, and links on the front page and left menu. Will look to make the same change on other pages in which a Peel Newsgroup link appears as I come across them. As discussed above, this may take a while to implement over the whole wiki, so if you come across a page with the old link, please go ahead and make the change to Peel Mailing List, in order to keep the style consistent across all pages. In the meantime, the old links should be usable and will be redirected automatically to the newly renamed page. As always, if people have suggestions, please feel free to contact one of the admins directly (either me or User talk:So.it.goes.2512), or use the "Discussion" tab you can find on the top right of each individual page. All feedback and suggestions are most welcome and won't be ignored. If it seems like a straightforward matter, please go ahead and correct typos or mistakes, make edits, add additional information, new pages, etc. Steve W 14:04, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Show re-up request 14/7/78 please Great web site btw! Much appreciated. Mike would really love a re up load of 3rd november 1995 show . MegaUpload Is there plans afoot to reupload the material lost due to the closure of Megaupload? I'm aware that this is probably not the forum for such a question/request but I've been visiting the wike for a year or so and still have trouble navigating it...sorry. Thanks, Andy Peel listener 86-96 Re-ups This forum isn't really in use at the moment. Could people address any reup requests to the Peel mailing list: http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/messages Steve W (talk) 10:21, May 5, 2013 (UTC)